Yo Lo-Loud
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This was a parody Of "Yo Mama!" If you know that Yo mama is then you know what this is Send me some request of Yo Lo-Loud jokes based on the jokes from Yo Mama including the "Sovient Russia" Jokes as well
1. Chapter 1

Yo Lo-Loud

* * *

**Parody of "Yo Mama" If any of you heard about Yo Mama then you know what this is**

* * *

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She tried to eat…creapypasta…!**

Leni Loud entered Lucy's room and see a creepypasta doll she thought it was a pasta she pick up the doll and eat it and the door shut down and Lucy jumpscares her and she is not happy

"You should've have done that." Lucy said as Lola jumpscares both of them with her ugly makeup on her face thus scaring both of them

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRICT! She doesn't want you home before dark…she wants you to be home during, before and after dark!"**

Lori Loud closed the curtains of the windows and faced at her young siblings who are locked up in cages

"Lori get us out of here now!" Luna shouted

"Yeah you may be the boss of us but that doesn't mean you want us to be home before during and after dark!" Lana added

"Shut up!" Lori said as she bring out her paddle and bang at their cages with all of the loud siblings in it

**Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! She got arrested for shop lifting!"**

Everyone in the royal woods ran away from the mall as the entire placed being lifted by Lynn Jr. and was interrupted by the police officer

"Hey little girl you can't do that! Get in the car!" The police shouted

But Lynn Jr. lifted the police car and choked the officer's neck and he struggle to break free

"Man this little girl is strong!"

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so POOR! She goes to KFC to lick People's fingers!"**

"Lana stopped it's disgusting you're gonna make a scene!" Lincoln shouted as Lana ignore him and kept on licking his fingers

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When Santa saw her he said…"**

Santa enters the Loud House and only to see Lola loud in her ugly makeup much to his disgust

"Oh holy shit! That is one ugly naughty little girl here, you're on the naughty list for life!" Santa said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID" She went to MCdonalds to meet Donald trump!"**

Leni was at MCDonalds cause she thought she could met Donald trump there

"Where he is, I want to meet Donald trump!" Leni said

"No Leni Donald Trump is literally not here." Lori said in annoying tone but much to her surprise Donald Trump was behind her

"Ah the only place I want to go here is MCdonalds is because they have the best food in the entire world called 'burger" Donald Trump said much to Leni's delight

"I am going to KFC" Lori said as she left

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so HOT! When she tried to swim at the ocean in her bikini she turned it into a HOT TUB!"**

At the beach Lori Loud was wearing her hot sexy bikini and tried to get on water when she did she actually turned everything into a hot tub and everyone scream in pain including satan

"Holy fuck that ain't I'm supposed to enjoy for!" Satan said as he screamed in agony and desperately tried to get out of the ocean along with the other citizens

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! She do some back flips at late at night!"**

Lily Loud has been doing back flips for like 4 hours and it was still late at night and everyone can't sleep and until Luan opened up the door and said

"Okay Lily you've been doing some back flips but all of us need to sleep and you need to sleep was well." Luan said but Lily was still doing back flips

"I don't think it's working guys." Luan said

"Oh man dude how am I going to dream about having high fives with mick swagger?" Luna said

**"Yo-Lo-Loud was so TALL! She got arrested for being high!"**

Lori Loud was so taller than her siblings and her parents and all of the adults of Royal woods and until the police officer show up and said

"Hey lady you're under arrested for being too high!" The police officer said

**Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID!" She studied for a drug test by taking all of the drugs!"**

Leni Loud has all of the drugs and weed to study for the Drug test and her younger sister Luna shows up

"Sis what are you doing and why do you have does drugs?!" Luna said in shocked

"I was studying I drug test Luna and to do that I need to try one of them." Leni answered

"You know I always want to take drugs now count me in dude as we go high together!" Luna said

After few moments the 2 loud siblings have taken all of the drugs and now there seeing things and go crazy

"Man I feel so good WOO"! Luna shouted

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SKINNY! When someone to give him a handshake he gave him a paper cut**

"Alright Lincoln let's have fun together!" Clyde said as he and Lincoln do a handshake and Lincoln's hand make Clyde's hand to bleed

"Lincoln I never knew how skinny you are!" Clyde said as he was losing blood from his hand and passed out

**"In Royal woods you trap mouse."**

In the Loud House Lana had just catch a mouse

"Finally okay Lola this mouse won't cause anymore trouble to you know." Lana said as Lola sighs in relief

**"But in the big city mouse trap you."**

The mouse who was taller than Lana as the mouse had just trap Lana with the mouse trap

"Oh man that hurts!" Lana shouted as she whimpered In pain

**"In Royal woods you hunt deer."**

Lynn sr. was aiming at a deer with a sniper rifle

"Okay Lynn this is your first deer hunt." Lynn said to himself

**"But in big city deer hunt you**."

Lynn sr. was running away from the deer that was chasing him

"Lincoln! Lynn Jr. RUN!" Lynn said as Lincoln and Lynn Jr. saw their father running from the deer

"You think we should help him?" Lincoln asked

"Nah I want to hunt some more deer." Lynn Jr. said as she give more punches to the deer

**"In Royal woods you eat burger king."**

Lori and Bobby are the drive thru ordering some burgers

"Okay my beautiful babe here wants some regular burger while I have the extra large burger with extra bacon and extra cheese and extra, EXTRA large burger." Bobby said as the employee gave him his order and his order is a LARGE burger than he thought it would be much to his surprise

"But in big city burger king eat you."

The Entire burger king restaurant carried the Vanzilla with Lori and Bobby in it but Lori was not scared

"What the heck babe?!" Bobby shouted in fear

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She tried to throw baseballs at batman!"**

It was Halloween and Leni was in her Halloween costume and she saw a kid wearing a batman outfit she grab some baseballs and throw at the kid in the batman costume

"Stop it, Stop throwing baseballs at me!" The kid in the batman costume shouted but Leni kept on throwing baseballs at him. MOM She is throwing baseballs at me!"


	2. Yo Lo-Loud part 2

Part 2

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! She turned Medusa into stone!"**

Medusa was walking around the forest Until Lola show up with her ugly makeup on her face and turns Medusa into stone

"Get in the car!" The police officer shouted while trying to kick Lola to get inside the police car but Lola quickly turned him into stone as well

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! She doesn't even fit in a Yo Lo-Loud fanfic!"**

Lincoln was reading fanfiction on his computer until he saw his sister Leni was inside the Fanfiction website and turns out she was fat enough to break his computer from the inside

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! She can hit homeruns when she batted her eye lashes!"**

At the royal woods baseball field a homerun was throwing a baseball at Lynn Jr. but Lynn bats her eye lashes causing the ball to flew away

"And I am going home." Lincoln said as he stood up from his seat and tried to leave but Lynn Jr. caught him and bats her eye lashes causing Lincoln to flow away.

**"In royal woods you watch T.V."**

At the Loud House Lori and Lola are watching dream boat on T.V

"This show is literally the best!" Lori exclaimed

"I know right?" Lola said

**"But in big city T.V watch you."**

Lola and Lori are sitting on a couch while a big T.V with arms and legs and face behind them are watching them

"How can Bobby used to be watched by a T.V like that?" Lola asked a bit uneasy

"Oh get used to it." Lori answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so RICH! Even her yacht has a yacht!"**

The entire Loud Family we're at the big yacht with Lynn sr. and their kids are so impressed that Rita Loud has a lot of money

"Mom I never knew you have that much money!" Lana exclaimed

"Oh it's nothing sweetie." Rita said softly

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! She gives freddy Krueger nightmares!"**

"You need an extreme makeover bitch!" Freddy said as he was about to scare Lola but Lola faced him with her ugly makeup on much to his fright. "No I didn't mean it, WAKE ME UP DAMMIT!"

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so HAIRY! When she disguised herself as a hairy animal and walk around the zoo and this happens…"**

Luan was about to do her next prank at the zoo she put on a hairy animal costume and the costume she wear it's said to be tranquilizer proof so she won't get tranquilized when she got hit by one once she put on her costume and went to the zoo and everyone saw her and think she is a wild hairy animal and run

"It's a wild animal!" Rusty shouted as everyone ran for their lives except for the police

"Alright mate give me my tranquilizer rifle." The police officer said as he's friend gave him the weapon and shot one tranquilizer at Luan (Who was in her wild hairy animal costume) but since the costume is Tranquilizer proof the officer said

"That is not what I am expecting to happen…" The police officer said the 2 cops run for their lives!

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She went to the jewelry store to get a new ringtone!"**

Leni was at the jewelry store and ask the store keeper for a new ringtone on her phone but the man just do a face palm after learning how dumb Leni is

"Oh C'mon Dude seriously look just download it on your phone." Luna said as her new ringtone played the xylophone version of "_Call me on my cellphone_"

"Oh hell yeah this jam is so sick!" Luna said as she enjoys listening to the music along with Sam

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! She doesn't allow her siblings to play toys that were made in CHINA!**

Lori saw her younger twin siblings playing toys and realized that the toys they played are from China and it pisses her off as she grabbed both of their toys

"Hey give us back our toys!" Lana shouted as Lori scoffed and left

"That's it I am telling daddy!" Lola said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! When Dana asked her how much she weight then Carol said…"**

"Damn Leni's weight is OVER 9000!" Carol answered much to Dana's shocked

**"In Royal woods you beat dead horse."**

Lincoln and Lynn Jr. had just beaten the horse to death

"You're right Lynn beating this horse was fun." Lincoln said

"See I told you this is fun than playing staying home and sitting while playing videogames." Lynn Jr. said

**"But in big city dead horse beat you."**

Lincoln screamed in agony as the dead horse beat the crap out of him

"I TAKE IT BACK THIS IS NOT FUN LYYN HELP!" Lincoln shouted but Lynn Jr. just laughed while beating another horse

"What a crying bitch." Lynn Jr. said as she kept on beating the horse to death

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so POOR! When her brother stepped on a cigarette she said…"**

"HEY! Who'd turn of the heat?!" Lana asked while Lincoln looked at her said

"Lana you don't need a cigarette as you're heat." Lincoln said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so…damn OLD! She is the only living human to have history in the past years!"**  
At Loud House Lisa Loud was watching National geographic and noticed a familiar human on T.V

"So who's this unknown blonde teenage girl? The George Washington, the American president, Motherfucking Aliens." The man on T.V answered

Lisa was shocked and noticed her eldest sibling Lori was approaching to the aliens and turns into an alien and she realized that Lori was an alien the entire time and it shocked Lisa until then she jerked of from her dream and found herself in her bedroom and realized it was all a dream

"Of course life is but a dream." Lisa said as she went back to sleep

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She thought Pewdiepie was a pie!"**

An in-person Pewdiepie the most popular youtuber walk around Royal woods

"PEWDIEPIE!" He said his popular Youtuber named until Leni show up

"Ooh real man pie!" Leni said because she thought he was a pie

"Get away from me lady!" Pewdiepie shouted as he left

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! She even made one of her brother's friends cry!"**

At the Royal woods Elementary school Lincoln and his friends are eating Lunch at the canteen until Lola show up and Rusty saw her in her ugly makeup he started to cry

"Rusty's what's wrong?" Lincoln asked a bit concerned for his friend

"Lincoln you're sister's face has pimples on it I can't take it anymore!" Rusty shouted as he cried more and Lincoln noticed Lola's ugly face makeup and he was shocked

**"YO Lo-Loud was so STRICT! She only allows her siblings to be back at 11: 00 P.M!"**  
All of the Loud siblings are running back to the Loud House and they were all stopped by the police officer

"Why are you kids doing here so late?" The police officer asked

"Well is because our eldest sister Lori told us to be home at 11 and we have 5 minutes left to back home if we don't make it in time she would lock all of us in those cages again!" Lincoln said

"Then make it quick if you don't want to let that happen." The police officer said as the Loud kids nodded and ran

**So this is all for today and again if you have ideas of more Lo-Loud Jokes and In the big city jokes please review to say your suggestion so anyway stay colio PEACE!**


	3. YO Lo-Loud and In big city

Yo Lo-Loud and in big city

**"In Royal woods you play video game."**

At the Loud House Lincoln Loud was sitting at the couch playing ace savvy on his ps4

"Yeah ace savvy!" Lincoln exclaimed

**"But in big city video game play you."**

Ace savvy was sitting at the couch playing video game with Lincoln and Lynn Jr. were inside his game

"No ace savvy don't do it!" Lincoln plead and a hand touch on his revealed Lynn Jr. was right behind him

"What's the matter stinkcoln afraid of getting ass kicked?" Lynn Jr. asked

And then Ace savvy takes control of Lynn Jr. to beat the crap out of Lincoln

**"In Royal woods police arrest you."**

The royal woods police department had just arrest Luan Loud for her prank at the zoo

"We don't care what you did was just a joke get in the car!" The police shouted

**"But in big city you arrest police."**

Luan had just arrest the police officer before the original cop have completely arrested her

"wait what how did this happen?" The officer asked

"Looks like you've got gnomed officer haha get it, but seriously get in the car!" Luan said

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She thought instagram was a weed delivery service!"**

Leni and Luna are bored after wasting all of the drugs to get high for 5 hours

"Hey Luna I have an idea!" Leni said as she bring out her phone and access her instagram app

4 minutes later

"Hey Leni stop that, stop making pictures with Instagram it's not how it works!" Luna said as Leni kept on taking pictures and selfies of herself with Instagram

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When she looked through the window and got arrested for mooning!"**

At the Loud House Lola Loud just put on her ugly makeup again and look out at the window and she'd notice police cars and helicopters surround the entire house

"Lola loud put your hands in the air so we can see them!" The police shouted through the microphone as Lola obeyed

The 2 policemen have escort Lola out of the House with Lola glaring at the cops

"Young lady it's because it's your face is the problem!" The police exclaimed. "Do you care to respond before we take you to prison?"

**"Fuck the police."** Lola said

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She used old spice body wash to cook!"**

Lynn Jr. was helping Leni to make food for lunch as Leni pours some spice body wash on the frying pan while the stove is heating Lynn Jr. realized the smell and said

**"SMELLS LIKE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The entire house exploded and the entire planet earth explode as well

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! She uses fidget spinners as a fucking Ferris wheel!"**

Lincoln Loud was playing his fidget spinner and notices his younger sister Lisa Loud who was surprisingly shorter compare to the fidget spinner

"Lisa why are you so small and why are you using my fidget spinner as Ferris wheel?" Lincoln asked

You see Eldest sibling I was bored of doing my experiment as I decide to shrink myself and play you toy as a fidget spinner." Lisa answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRICT! When she plays boldi's basics she gave Boldi detention!"**

Lori Loud was playing Boldi's basics and easily stopped boldi by giving him detention

"You're right Lincoln this game is literally fun and this cheat is so good." Lori exclaimed

"You see I told that cheat is so cool." Lincoln answered

**"In Royal woods you drive car."**

Lori Loud was driving the vanzilla while looking so fresh

"Ah this drive is so literally chilled." Lori said smoothly

**"But in big city car drive you."**

The Vanzilla was driving on Lori

"Eat my dust." Lori said

And the side of the highway shows Bobby's towtruck was crushing him against the ground

**"In Royal woods you catch crab."**

At the hospital Lynn Sr. was sitting with the doctor as he complains of how itchy he is for catching crabs

**"Dang it, it itches!" Lynn Sr. complained**

**"But in big city crab catch you."**

There are small Lynn Sr.'s are on the crabs

"Yeah/Alright/Get some!"

**"In Royal woods you walk dog."**

Lana Loud was having a walk with Charles

**"But in Big city dog walk you."**

Both Lana and Lynn Jr. are both tied into a leash by Charles

"Oh c'mon Charles I have been a good girl where's my treat?" Lana asked impatiently

"You may be a good girl sis but I am the best girl!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed as Charles gave her a treat

**"In Royal woods you pee on toilet."**

At the Loud House Lincoln Loud was peeing on the toilet while whistling

**"But in big city toilet pee on you."**

At nighttime before Lincoln went to the bed he went to the bathroom and pee again but the toilet sprayed pee right into his face and right into his mouth

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SKINNY! When he slapped someone he broke his arm!"**

Lincoln was playing games on his phone until Lynn Jr. snatch it from him

"Hey give it back Lynn!" Lincoln shouted as he slapped Lynn but only to broke his arm. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Is that how you do a slap Lincoln? This is!" She said as she slap Lincoln really hard causing him to knocked out unconscious

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! When she played Fortnite she doesn't need weapons to kill she used her bare hands!"**

At Fortnite Lynn Jr. saw some guys who are shooting at her but Lynn quickly punched them causing them to be dead already

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When she looked at her reflection it said…"**

Lola loud went to the bathroom to look at herself through the mirror.  
"I quit." Her reflection said and vanished

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! When she smokes weed she can't even get high!**

Lisa was about to go back to her room until she saw her two older sisters Leni and Luna Loud are smoking weed with the bong

"What is that?" Lisa ask curiously

"It's weed dude." Luna answered

"Yeah you want to try?" Leni asked as she gave Lisa the bong that was full of weed in and Lisa was struggling to get high and doesn't know how to smoke properly

**"In Royal woods you bend spoon."**

Lucy loud was teaching Lynn Jr. how to bend her spoon with her mind and she succeed

"Wow I can't believe I just did that." Lynn Jr. said

**"But in Big city spoon bend you."**

A giant spoon uses her mind to bend Lynn Jr.

"Ouch that hurts! Stop it! OW!" Lynn Jr. cried in pain

**"In Royal woods fat kid chase icecream truck."**

A fat kid was chasing an ice cream truck on the highway

**"But in big city ice cream truck chase fat kid."**

All of the Loud siblings saw a fat kid being chase by an ice cream truck

"Hey everyone can we do licks?" Leni asked and everyone looked at her in disgust

**"In Royal woods you killed Kenny."**

A police car ran over Kenny on purpose and Leni witness this

"Oh my god you totes kill Kenny you bastard!" Leni said in shocked

**"But in Big city Kenny kill you."**

A muscle version of Kenny was ready to kill Leni

"No please don't kill me I'll do anything!" Leni pleaded but Kenny punch her to death and Lynn Jr. witness this

"Oh my god you killed Leni you bastard!" Lynn Jr. said as she smiled

**"In Royal woods you hit bong."**

Luna and Leni are once again smoking weed with the bong

"Oh hell yeah this is totes good." Leni exclaimed

**"But in Big city bong hit you."**

Two bongs with arms legs and eyes have Leni and Luna stuck into the tube of the Bong as the bong was about to make a fire on Leni's hair

'AAAAAHHH NOT THE HAIR, NOOOO!' Leni shouted in pain

"Oh C'mon dude this is only next level to hit them bongs when it comes to smoke weed." Luna said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! When she got lock in a store she starved to death!"**

"Hello, help get me out of here!" Leni shouted as she tried to open the doors but it's lock so she won't get out

48 hours later

Flippy entered his store and notices Leni's dead body laying on the ground

"Oh C'mon if someone was lock inside the grocery store they could just eat some food in their or atleast called for help!" Flippy said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRICT! She even punished Nuns!"**

Outside Lori saw a nun and she ran to her and spanked her with her ruler

"Young Lady stop it!" The nun said but Lori kept on spanking her

**"YO Lo-Loud was so POOR! When she posted a poor picture of herself on the public they afford money to her!"**

NEXT MORNING

Lana loud just receive a paycheck and her check is 45,000,000,000$ and she can afford the new princess car much to Lola's shocked

"Wait Lana how did you afford that?!" Lola asked her twin

"Because I am so rich!" Lana said and drive away with the new updated princess car

"That was my dream car." Lola said in a sad tone

**Okay that was all for now and please, PLEASE, everyone I need more ideas of more Yo Lo-Loud Jokes and more "In big city jokes' as well, PLEEEEAAAASSEEE! See you next time**


	4. Yo Lo-Loud Compilation

**Yo Lo-Loud compilation**

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When she plays five nights at freddy's the animatronics hide from her!"**

Lola Loud was playing 5 nights at Freddy's and noticed that every level of the game was easier than she thought

"Where are does silly guys?" Lola asked

The Animatronics are hiding avoiding Lola

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so POOR! She waves around with a popsicle stick and calls it are refreshing!"**

Lana Loud grab the Popsicle sticks and grab one from the box and waves around with it and Lola saw this and said

"Lana that is my Popsicle sticks!" Lola said

"Nah I like to call these are refreshing!" Lana said as she kept on waving the Popsicle stick much to Lola's anger

"LANA STOP IT, THOSE ARE MY DELICIOUS SUGARY TREATS!" Lola shouted in anger but Lana kept on waving and before Lola took an action to get the Popsicle sticks from Lana, she completely froze and the entire Loud House froze as well

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She thought seaweed is something that fish smoke!"**

At Royal woods high school at Leni's classroom, the entire class were discussing about seaweed

"Okay class now can someone tell me what does a seaweed mean?" The teacher asked as Leni raised her hand and stand up

"It means is a weed that fish smoke there." Leni answered and everyone facepalm

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! He and his little sister made the boarder wall before Donald Trump!"**

At the desert everyone are facing at Donald Trump who was about to announce about the boarder wall

"Okay now I got $5,000,000 now all I need is assistants to build the boarder wall." Donald Trump said as Lincoln and Lisa went up front and said

"Actually you don't need assistants to build the boarder wall sir." Lincoln Loud said

"My older brother was right so if I press this button then the boarder wall will be automatically build." Lisa Loud said as she'd press a button which builds the boarder wall so quickly much to Donald's surprise

"You see now that's how you make the boarder wall." Donald trump answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! She even out Wrecks, Wreck it Ralph!"**

Lynn Jr. was carrying a car with Wreck it Ralph

"Hey no one out Wrecks me!" Ralph said as he threw a car at the building

Lynn Jr. carried 10 cars much to his surprise as she threw all of them at the building and it collapse

"I should go get a drink" Ralph said as he left

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRICT! She enforced the curfew for the entire neighborhood!**

Lincoln Loud was running around the neighborhood until he was caught by a cop

"Okay kid get in the car!" The police exclaimed

"Oh C'mon I was about to make curfew!" Lincoln said

"Curfew what time is it?" The police ask

"5 minutes before 10." Lincoln answered

"Well I'll take you home and I will grab my cellphone." The police said

Lincoln get inside the back of the police car as the cop starts the engine and drive and take Lincoln back home

"My eldest sister Lori was so strict." Lincoln said

"You tell me man I do love her." The cop said as he daydreams about Lori

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! When she died she broke the stairway to heaven!"**

Leni was so fat and she died due to heart attack and her soul step into the stairway to heaven after 15 more steps to heaven her weight broke the stairs and she fell into hell and killed the devil in their

**"And they got a lot of work to do thanks to your FAT DAMN SISTER!"**

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She bought tickets…to XBOX LIVE!"**

At Lori's room the loud siblings are discussing of what are they going to go."

"Hey everyone guess what I got tickets!" Leni exclaimed as she shows her siblings the tickets

"What was it for sis?" Luna asked

AT XBOX LIVE

The Loud siblings were at the audience seat and they all felt bored except for Leni who was cheering like an idiot

"Lori? why Leni wants us to be here anyway?" Lola asked as she yawned

"Because literally Leni thought that this Xbox live was like a concert or anything." Lori said

**Yo Lo-Loud was so HOT! When she answered wrong in Boldi's basics, Boldi said…"**

Lori Loud was playing Boldi's basics and she answered wrong but Boldi's reaction was

"It's okay people make mistakes here let me help you. 1+1= us!" Boldi said as Lori gave him a disgusted look

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so freaking TALL! She out dunks her sporty sister!"**

"Lynn Jr. was playing basketball until Lori shows up and said

"Hey Lynn can I show you what true slam dunks is?" Lori asked as Lynn Jr. laugh

"Really now show me what you got." Lynn said as she pass the ball to Lori and the basket was too small for Lori because she was tall and easily slam dunk much to her surprise

"Impossible no one can slam dunk that way!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed in shock

"Better luck next time Lynn." Lori said as she'd wink

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! Kanye west saw her he goes east!"**

One of the famous celebrities name Kanye west was walking on the street and sees Lola in her ugly makeup much to his frighten and go east and ran away. Luna and Leni are smoking weed at the dark ally way and Luna stops when she noticed Kanye west

"Yo Kanye west, can I get your autograph?!" Luna asked as Leni stops hitting the bong and said

"Luna who are you talking too?" Leni asked

"His name Is Kanye west dude and he rocks." Luna answered

"Nah I don't totes see this Kanye west maybe it's because this weed is making us to see things." Leni said

"Yeah I guess we've been smoking weed too much that we are going to see things. We should stop smoking these for a while." Luna suggest as Leni nodded and stop smoking it and left

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so HAIRY! When she put on her wild animal costume big foot took her picture!"**

Luan loud was wearing her wild animal costume and pretends to be a wild animal and walks around the forest and big foot hide behind a bush and take a picture of her with a camera. Much to big foot's surprise Lynn Loud Jr. spotted him and said

"Oh shit I found him, I am going to be a fucking millionaire!" Lynn Jr. shouted as she tackles big foot

**Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She tried to buy weed at the highway!**

Leni Loud was holding 100 dollars and was standing at the highway while all of the driving vehicles avoid hitting her and one of them got hit

"Excuse me where can I buy drugs?" Leni asked until a police car hit her and stop

The cop get out of his car and noticed Leni's blood on the hood

"My car, my beautiful car I've been having this baby for so long, what a cruel world!" The cop shouted with tears flowing down unto his cheeks

"What a cry baby it was literally just a car!" Lori said as she noticed Leni's dead body on Vanzilla much to her shock

"Oh C'mon I just literally have this wax!" Lori said as she began to cry

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When she watches T.V the channels change themselves!"**

At the Loud House Lola Loud was watching T.V and all of the characters in different channels said

"Carl we have to change the channel!" The man said in the T.V

"Why don't you do it yourself? Bitch!" Carl said as the channel turn to channel 28

"Patrick she is back!" Spongebob squarepants said from his own show

"I can't do this again!" Patrick exclaimed as the channel turn to channel 13

"1 2 turn the channel 2, Haha!" Dracula said as the channel turn to channel 2

"Oh man this bitch look worse today." Peter Griffin from family guy said as the T.V itself turned of itself

Lola screamed in anger and threw the T.V at the window

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! You can see her legs at her driver's license photo."**

Lisa Loud was just pulled over Vanzilla as she gave the cop her driver's license and the cop sees her legs on the photo

"How do you even freaking drive this car?!" The cop asked as Lola and Lana stayed quiet so the cop won't get suspicious

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! When her brother pictured her in his head it broke his neck!**

Lincoln Loud was eating a sandwich and quickly pictures about Leni being overweight and fat Leni fell on Lincoln's neck

4 hours later

"So how do you broke your own neck again?" Clyde asked

"I was thinking of my sister Leni being too fat." Lincoln answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so POOR! She chases a garbage truck as her every morning routine!"**

Lana Loud just wake up and noticed the garbage truck outside she quickly go outside and chases the truck

"Scram little girl this is my Truck!" The garbage man shouted

**Okay so this is all for now so please review to say your suggestions for more jokes and stuff and again PLEASE, PLEAAASSSEEE, just letting you know see you next time!**


	5. Yo Lo-Loud saga

Yo Lo-Loud Saga

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! She doesn't let Mexican food into the Loud House!"**

At the Loud House Lynn sr. had just ordered Mexican food for lunch and Lori noticed it and throws it away

"Lori Loud, how could you throw away that Mexican food I just ordered?!" Lynn sr. ask angrily

"I am literally an American dad." Lori answered

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so SKINNY! When he ate an M&M he looks 6 months pregnant!"**

Lincoln's stomach looks like he was 6 months pregnant because he just ate one piece of M&M much to Ronnie Anne's disgust

"Oh c'mon Lori I told you! It ain't my kid!" Ronnie Anne protested

"You literally have to think about your responsibilities for your kid Ronnie Anne." Lori said teasingly

"I said it ain't my kid and how Lincoln have to be so pregnant in that young age as I am?" Ronnie Anne asked

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She carries the computer to the post office to send an email!"**

At the post office Leni Loud carries the computer to the counter of the post office and everyone find this too stupid since Leni did this every day, week, and month much to Luna's embarrassment

"Oh c'mon Leni we've been doing this every week turn into months! I just want to see Sam, I want to see Sam…" Luna said in a sad tone

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! She committed suicide by jumping off the Loud House!"**

Lisa Loud was at the rooftop of the Loud House and writes a farewell note after her family turns their back on her for handling nuclear experiment

"Well this is it, farewell Loud family hope this would brought joys to you without me." Lisa said with tears streaming on her eyes and fell and die

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! Her genius little sister and Stephen hawking are doing a blackhole research on her asshole!"**

At Lisa's room she and Stephen hawking are doing a blackhole research on Leni's asshole who's also fat until her asshole summons the black hole and sucks both of them in

Meanwhile Lisa and Stephen hawking are in the middle of nowhere after being suck into the black hole

"DAMMIT HAWKING!" Lisa shouted in anger

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so TALL! When she did a back flip she hit her neighbor Mr. Grouse in the face!"**

At the Loud twins birthday Luan Loud was going to show her twin siblings by doing tall back flip

"Okay birthday twins here comes the back flip!" Luan exclaimed as Lola and Lana cheer her

Luan does a back flip and kicks Mr. Grouse in the face

"Hey Loud watch it!" Mr. Grouse shouted

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! She blows bubbles with jolly ranchers!"**

Lincoln took one sample of jolly rancher bubble gum and chews it and blows a bubble

"Is that how you blow a bubble stinkcoln? Watch me." Lynn Loud Jr. said as she took one sample and chews it and even blows a bigger bubble and blows it causing a huge wind inside the Loud House

"I can do better than that." Lincoln said as he took another sample and chews hard but only to break his teeth. "Oh no my teeth is broken!" Lincoln shouted

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so OLD! When her younger sister told her to act her age she fucking died!"**

At the Loud House Lori was watching her favorite baby show _"Peppa pig"_

"Lori you're supposed to be the oldest and stop watching that show and act your age!" Lola shouted until Lori passed away

And then Lucy Loud sees Lori's spirit going up much to her surprise

"Sigh rest in peace Lori." Lucy said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She thought ricegum was an actual gum!"**

At the Loud House Luna Loud was watching T.V with Ricegum

"Oh man I can't believe it you're stupid sister keeps biting my arm!" Ricegum wined as Leni keeps biting his arm

"Don't worry dude she'll stop eventually." Luna answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! She chased down a yellow school bus because she thought it was a twinkie!"**

Leni Loud who was overweight and chases the yellow school bus much to everyone's fright inside that bus

"Please go faster my sister is going to eat us!" Lincoln shouted

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so HOT! She makes the other hot girls sweat!"**

At the beach Lori Loud was in her hot, sexy, beautiful bikini until her friends Dana and Carol show up

"Hey Lori how's a going?" Carol asked and because of Lori's bikini it made her and Dana sweat

"Oh Damn Lori you're swimsuit is making us sweat!" Dana exclaimed as she feels extremely hot

"You have literally no idea." Lori replied

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! She makes all of the emojis cringe!"**

Lola loud was holding her cellphone and take selfies and all of the Emojis go cringe

"What is wrong with everything?!" Lola shouted angrily and throws her phone at the side of the road

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! When her phone was out of battery she buried it and called it a funeral!"**

The Loud siblings are at the backyard of the Loud House as Lucy just prepared the grave for Leni's cellphone though she found how stupid it was to start a funeral of someone's death cellphone

"Guys I am totes want to say a few words with you…" Leni said sadly as her siblings rolled their eyes and some complain how stupid Leni was

"This is ridiculous." Lincoln said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! She called 911 when she saw her shadow wasn't white!"**

The police just arrived at the Loud House much to the family's confused

"Okay officer what is going on?" Lynn sr. asked

"Someone asked us to come here but who?" the cop ask as Leni shows up

"I am the one who called you." Leni answered

"Well what seems to be the problem ma'am?" The other cop asked

"My shadow is not white and that means I am not a true America arrest me!" Leni shouted as she knelt down

"Oh we should've known this is the 3rd time this week!" The cop complained

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so POOR! She lives in the sewers with pennywise!"**

At the sewers Lana loud was chilling in her new dump home

"We are the scariest monsters who lived in the sewers but except you, cause didn't pay a rent!" Pennywise said

"Ah whatever at least this place is full of dump." Lana said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so RICH! When she booked a hotel room she booked the entire hotel!"**

At the hotel all of the employees help the Loud family to put their things everywhere since Rita Loud have rent the entire hotel for her and her family

"Oh C'mon how can they have that much money to rent the entire placed?!" A random man asked

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She tried to sniff a coca-cola!"**

Leni Loud was about to sniff a coca-cola since she thought it was also drugs

"Hey Leni those are mine!" Lynn Loud Jr. shouted but Leni keeps on sniffing it

"Eww gross Leni you're putting buggers all over my drink!" Lynn Jr. complained

"Everybody get down on the ground, we're busting this operation!" The cop said as he arrested both of them

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! The only letters she knows is U.S.A!"**

At the royal woods high school the class are doing a spelling

"Lori spelled USA for me." The teacher said

"It was literally spelled U.S.A" Lori answered

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! Her footsteps cause seismic earthquakes!"**

Leni Loud who was again overweight walking home and every time she does footsteps it caused seismic earthquakes

_"IT'S SEISMIC EARTHQUAKES!_" The man shouted as the entire planet of earth collapses in half due to fat Leni's footsteps

**"YO Lo-Loud was so SHORT! She could've climb mountain dew!"**

Lynn Jr. was about to drink a bottle of Mountain dew but noticed her sister Lisa loud who was surprisingly small and struggles to climb the bottle

"Hey Lisa get off of my refreshing beverage, JEEZ!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! Writing her name with a dead note is a suicide!"**

Lola Loud was doing her practice while Lucy Loud was hiding behind a bush while holding a dead note

"I am sorry Lola but what it needs to be done, I hope you'll be rest in peace whether if you're in heaven or hell, Sigh I am sorry Lola but your time has come…" Lucy said as she writes her name on the dead not but nothing happened to Lola **but instead it killed Lucy!**


	6. Yo Lo-Loud American! Birth certificate

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! Her birth certificate is the decoration of Independence!"**

At the Loud House all of Loud Siblings are impressed their sister's Lisa's birth certificate

"Wow Lisa I never knew your birth certificate it's the decoration of independence I am literally impressed!" Lori exclaimed

"That's right Lori because of me born with high intelligence they gave me an Independence birth certificate and it must secure at all costs." Lisa explained and sees her sister Leni touches it

"Ooh this paper was so soft!" Leni exclaimed

"No don't touch it or else all of you will get-"Then the all of the police officers shows up. "Arrested."

"Hey C'mon officer we got nothing to do with this." Lincoln said but the cops don't believe them

"Yeah right that's what they always say now all of you get in the car!" The cop shouted

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She got fired from the M&M factory putting out the W&W'S!"**

At the factory Leni Loud just got an angry call from her angry boss

"Hey boss I am totes doing a hard work here." Leni said

"Loud! You are fired!" He said

"But why?" Leni asked

"Because you throw out all of the M&M biscuits into the trash can!" Her boss said angrily

"But you said I should make the M&M biscuits but since of them are letter W I have to throw them away." Leni exclaimed

"Are you that stupid Loud?!" Her boss asked angrily again

"Sir if it makes you happy I make this, it's an M&M alphabet." Leni said showing him the alphabet made out of M&M

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! When burglars breaking into the Loud House to close the curtains!"**

Lola Loud was looking through the window and unknowing to her a burglar spy on her and quickly takes action! He quickly get inside the Loud House and close all of the curtains. Meanwhile the burglar meets up to the police officer

"Let's just keep this between us okay?" The cop asked as he gave the burglar 50$. "Seriously that little girl can't stop mooning people."

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! When she celebrates 2019 half of her it's already 2020!"**

It's new years and everyone is celebrating 2019

"Hell yeah happy new year motherfuckers!" Luna Loud shouted

Leni Loud who was fat and half of her were celebrating 2020

"Hey there Happy 2020!" The man said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SKINNY! He uses his fingers as chopsticks!"**

At the Loud House everyone were having a dinner and Lola is struggling to get the food using Lincoln's fingers as chopsticks

"Dad can I use a fork instead?!" Lola asked

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! If she was an Oreo then she would be most stuff! The original Oreo, double stuffed Oreo, THE MOST STUFF OREO!"**

Fat Leni sees Lola and Lana are getting Oreo cookies and takes them

"Hey give us back our Oreos!" The twins shouted

"Huh what these are yours?" Leni asked as she already ate them

"Argh Leni why?!" Lola asked

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so SHORT! People thought she was a Funko pop!"**

AT the Royal woods mall Clyde just bought something for his collection and not knowing what's inside the box was Lisa

"Oh yes finally, now I have complete my collection!" Clyde exclaimed

"I knew the shrinking ray turn out to be shit at the end." Lisa wined

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She tried to ride a red bull!"**

At the Park Leni Loud was carrying a big can of red bull as she hopped on it and flew away

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Leni squealed as she rides around with the big can of red bull and hit few people to death

"More like bull-"Then Lynn Jr. sees Leni floating towards her with the big can of red bull. "SHIIIIIIITTT!"

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRONG! She defeated the hulk with her THUMBS!"**

"You think you strong?! But you no strong like Hulk!" Hulk said but Lynn Jr. finally defeats him with her thumbs

"No one messes with Lynn Jr." She said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! Her blood type is, RED,WHITE AND BLUE!"**

At the Loud House Luan's finger was bleeding with the colors red, white and blue

"Um dude I don't think that's normal." Luna said

"But it's American sis besides I am Ameri-can haha get it?" Luan said

"Yeah but still it's not normal!' Luna said and Lori was behind her with a baseball bat. "I mean go USA, yeah flee for American!"

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! SHE WAS THE BIRDBOX MONSTER!"**

Lincoln was wearing a blindfold and he can't see anything and he bump into his sister Lola much to his surprise

"Looking for something Lincoln?" Lola asked

With her ugly look cause Lincoln to run in fear

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so HOT! She turn Marshmello into a smore!"**

At the Royal woods mall everyone including Lori and Leni are at Marshmello's concert and with Marshmello sees Lori causing his face to burn

"Hey Lori I have an idea since he is burning alive why don't we eat him?" Leni asked

"That was literally a good idea Leni!' Lori exclaimed

Meanwhile Outside the two Loud siblings are putting dead Marshmello on fire

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STRICT! When she plays GTA 5 she arrested everbody!"**

Lincoln, clyde, Rusty and Liam are playing GTA 5 online

"Okay everyone are you ready?" He asked as his friends agreed

Their characters of the game were driving around shooting and killing people in that game but what surprise them the most is Lori there as she finishes their characters by taking them out with a tank!

"Well you did a great job there." The cop said as Lori attempts to arrest him aswell

"Hey you can't put me in the car!"

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so AMERICAN! She sued MC Donalds for selling French fries!"**

At MC Donalds all of the cops shows up and give everyone a note for the court

"See you at court kid!" The cop said

"Why am I getting sued I only took one bite!' Luna said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so RICH! She donates Mr. beast!"**

"I donate many children-."

"Actually we would just donate you a million dollars instead." Rita Loud's butler said

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She thought JACKSEPTICEYE was an eye infection!"**

"Um Lori what should I do about this?" Leni asked as she open up her eye which was green much to Lori's shock

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so UGLY! Nor Jake Paul or Logan Paul want her on their team!"**

Lola was wearing a shirt saying 'Team Jake and Logan" But they back away from her because how ugly she was

"Let me join you!" Lola shouted

"No way we will not let you be on our team!"

Just then Lynn Jr. appears and beats the crap out of them to death

"Team Lynn!"

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so STUPID! She went to the tool store to find Markiplier!**"

Leni Loud was holding Pliers since she thought it was Markiplier

"I am totes your biggest fan!" Leni said

"Hey Leni give me my Pliers!" Lana said

"**Yo Lo-Loud was so OLD! She knew old spice body wash when it's young spice body wash!"**

At the Loud House Lori was telling her siblings about old spice body wash

"So you're saying is that when you were first born you knew Old spice body wash when you were young?" Lincoln asked

"Yep you are literally right Lincoln." Lori said as Lynn Jr. came back with the bottle of old spice body wash

**"SMELLS LIKE POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

**"Yo Lo-Loud was so FAT! When she stepped on a scale it says her sister's phone number!"**

Fat Leni was about to take one step on the scale her weight says 2456848271999999111113356666 then she dials it thus calling Lynn Jr. who was watching T.V downstairs

"Yeah, yeah hit him in the face! Punch him in the balls!" Lynn Jr. said as her phone rang and she pick It up

"Yep hello, dammit Leni I told you stop calling me!" She wined

**So this is it so PLEASE GIVE me more Yo-Loud Jokes to make for the next chapter MORE, okay? See ya!**


End file.
